Lemonade Mouth
by Nicolikinzx3
Summary: Lemonade Mouth Story, Wen and Olivia become more than friends and the band must face some drama x3
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I have become obsessed with Lemonade Mouth and lemonade (:_**

**_So I decided to write this while people review on my other story :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth or any of it's character's, this story may or may not sound like the movie to you but it's not exactly the movie so good day :) Or any of the songs aren't mine.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Turn up the Music<strong>

**OliviaPOV**

I kissed Gram's cheek.

"Bye Gram, I'll be back with the groceries in the afternoon after school, promise." I said as I grabbed my purple bike helmet and my black backpack and headed out the door.

I grabbed on to my bike and climbed onto it while walking slightly. I kept riding till I reached the school. I put my bike on the rack and locked and headed to my locker.

Once there I opened my locker and grabbed the letter I wrote.

-_April 29,2011_

_So, the last time I wrote to you was a month ago, life's been great, Wen asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes of course. The band hasn't done anything so far, just a couple concerts here and there. I remember the day after MSG, it was so amazing, everybody knew us, I was so excited..._

My mind drifted to a month ago after Madison Square Garden.

-_**1 Month Ago**_

_Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough_

_Up down spinnin' all around_  
><em>Fly high, fall into the glide<em>  
><em>Sometimes dreams can feel so far away<em>  
><em>Time keeps skippin' out of beat<em>  
><em>Left, right, trippin' on your feet<em>  
><em>Life is a string of cloudy days<em>

_(Here we go)_  
><em>Sometimes it's raising your voice<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's making some noise<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<em>

_Whenever you can't see the light_  
><em>Whenever there's no end in sight<em>  
><em>Keep on, keep on moving on<em>  
><em>Keep on moving on<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day_  
><em>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<em>  
><em>So don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's time I breakthrough<em>  
><em>Just turn the page<em>  
><em>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>Life is just a roller coaster<em>

_Shake it till you make it_  
><em>till you break it out<em>  
><em>don't stop till you break it out<em>  
><em>Shake it till you make it<em>  
><em>till you break it out<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you break it out<em>

_Stop, still take another breath_  
><em>Road block, move it to the left<em>  
><em>Get around whatever is in your way<em>  
><em>Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces<em>  
><em>Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers<em>  
><em>It's gonna be your turn to play<em>  
><em>It's gonna be your turn to play<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's raising your voice<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's making some noise<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong<em>

_Whenever you can't see the light_  
><em>Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)<em>  
><em>Keep on, keep on moving on<em>  
><em>Keep on moving on<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day_  
><em>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<em>  
><em>So don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's time I breakthrough<em>  
><em>Just turn the page<em>  
><em>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>Life is just a roller coaster<em>

_I can see it in the blind sight_  
><em>Movin' through the limelight<em>  
><em>Groovin' to the music<em>  
><em>only use it when the times right<em>  
><em>Hoping I can do it through the shadows<em>  
><em>I can shine bright<em>  
><em>Usually life is only one shot and this is on<em>  
><em>Listen to the rhythm we given and it will make you<em>  
><em>Start pushin' through barriers it'll take you<em>  
><em>Wherever that you wanna go<em>  
><em>Never to late to<em>  
><em>Keep pushin' till you break through<em>

_Sometimes it's raising your voice_  
><em>Sometimes it's making some noise<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong (World it was wrong)<em>

_Whenever you can't see the light (Can't see the light)_  
><em>Whenever there's no end in sight (No one in sight)<em>  
><em>Keep on, keep on moving on<em>  
><em>Keep on moving on<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough, here comes a day_  
><em>Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it<em>  
><em>So don't let it get away<em>  
><em>It's time I breakthrough<em>  
><em>Just turn the page<em>  
><em>Cause everyday I'm getting closer<em>  
><em>Life is just a roller coaster<em>

_Shake it till you make it_  
><em>till you break it out<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you break it out<em>  
><em>Shake it till you make it<em>  
><em>till you break it out (put your hands up)<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you break it out (put your hands up)<em>

_Shake it till you make it_  
><em>till you break it out<em>  
><em>Don't stop till you break it out (don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)<em>  
><em>Shake it till you make it<em>  
><em>till you break it out<em>  
><em>Don't stop<em>

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_I gasped for air and jumped up and down with Mo and Stella._

_"WE DID IT!" I yelled into their ears. Just then Wen started playing a song that we all recognized._

_[Intro]_  
><em>Tryin' hard to fight these tears<em>  
><em>I'm crazy worried<em>  
><em>Messin' with my head these tears<em>  
><em>I'm so sorry<em>  
><em>You know, you gotta get out<em>  
><em>I can't take it<em>  
><em>That's what bein' friends about<em>

_[Verse 1]_  
><em>I, I wanna cry<em>  
><em>I can't deny<em>  
><em>Tonight I wonder I've been high<em>  
><em>And get inside<em>  
><em>It isn't right<em>  
><em>I gotta live in my life<em>  
><em>I know I [3x]<em>  
><em>Gotta do it<em>  
><em>I know I [3x]<em>  
><em>Gotta do it<em>

_[Chorus]_  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate, Determinate<em>  
><em>Push until you can't and then demand more<em>  
><em>Determinate, Determinate<em>  
><em>You and me together, we can make it better<em>  
><em>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<em>  
><em>Determinate, Determinate<em>  
><em>Hey, you feel this way<em>  
><em>It was today<em>  
><em>I gotta get myself on stage<em>  
><em>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<em>  
><em>The chips will fall where they may<em>  
><em>I know I [3x]<em>  
><em>Gotta do it<em>  
><em>I know I [3x]<em>  
><em>Gotta do it<em>

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
><em>It's Wen then a medicine<em>  
><em>Use it like a veteran<em>  
><em>Renage lemonade, use it in my medicine<em>  
><em>Go ahead and try to name my band way better then<em>  
><em>Reason why the whole world's making us a synonym<em>  
><em>People need a breather cause they're feelin' the adrenaline<em>  
><em>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in.<em>  
><em>Knock! Cause we coming to your house<em>  
><em>And people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth<em>  
><em>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<em>  
><em>Why they in it for a bill you just in it for the thrill<em>  
><em>Get down now I ain't playin' around<em>  
><em>Put your feet up from the ground<em>  
><em>And just like that sound what (yeah, yeah)<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Come on and [3x]_  
><em>Get it goin'<em>  
><em>Come on and [3x]<em>  
><em>Get it goin'<em>  
><em>On the dance floor [2x]<em>  
><em>D-d-dance floor<em>  
><em>D-determinate<em>

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd screamed as we headed backstage.

"Oh." Stella started.

"My." Mo.

"GOSH." The rest of us screamed.

We then started giving high fives. I gave a high five to Scott and Charlie and hugged Mo and Stella. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist. I smiled then turned around and hugged Wen. He picked me up and twirled me.

"We did it!" I yelled after I hugged him. He kept his arm around my waist. I looked at the band and they were staring at us. I blushed and walked to the couch, removing Wen's arm from my waist.

"So, guys," Miss Reznick walked in, she was our manager now. "I just got word that you going to be performing in the Staples Center next week." She told us in hush-hush.

"One week!" Stella yelled while she immediately jumped up.

"We're going to need new songs and new wardrobe." Stella mumbled to her self.

"Wait, new songs?" Wen said also standing up. "It Olivia and I half a month to work on 'Determinate' and 'Breakthrough' alone."

Before this started into an argument I got up. "We'll just have to meet more, that way we can write the songs faster." I said.

They both sighed and sat down again, Mo then got up. "I can make our outfits, that'll be fun."

"Okay, so I'll tell them you can do it." Miss Reznick with that stood up and left and we headed to the dressing rooms to pick up our clothes and bags and headed out to the Limo.

"Okay, who rented us a limo?" Wen immediately asked.

"It was me, duh." Charlie said while walking into the limo.

"And I agreed," Mo said also getting in. Scott got in with her.

"And I rejected but they did it anyway." Stella said while getting in after Scott.

"I had nothing to do with this." Wen said while grabbing my hand and helping me in the limo. He then got in beside me.

"Okay, so you wanna meet somewhere to write songs?" He asked me, while everyone else were talking.

"We can do it in my room." I whispered and he nodded. Then I heard Charlie start drumming his fingers, and Mo play with his rubber band tie. I saw Stella taking out her guitar, acoustic by the way.

Then we started humming the piano part.

_"Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_  
><em>Who would have thought we'd all be here?<em>  
><em>So let's mess around<em>  
><em>Cause the future is unclear<em>  
><em>We got nothing better to do<em>  
><em>We just trying to get through<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

I then started to listen to the song in my head and sang the chorus.

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Let the music groove you<em>  
><em>Let the melody move you<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>  
><em>Let the music take you<em>  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>When we stuck and can't get free<em>  
><em>No matter what we'll still be singing<em>  
><em>Come on come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We gonna use it<em>  
><em>Come on come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

The Limo stopped while I kept singing, I got out of the car and head to a light pole and did a circle. Then we kept walking and singing.

_All we have is now_  
><em>Let's make the most of this<em>  
><em>Come on break it out<em>  
><em>So every one can hear it<em>  
><em>They don't have to understand<em>  
><em>But we'll make them if we can<em>  
><em>Do you hear me?<em>  
><em>Are you with me?<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Let the music groove you<em>  
><em>Let the melody move you<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>  
><em>Let the music take you<em>  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>When we stuck and can't get free<em>  
><em>No matter what we'll still be singing<em>

I saw a stage ahead and I climbed up on it. And kept singing.

_Come on come on_  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We gonna use it<em>  
><em>Come on come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>Yeah<em>

_Come on come on_  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We gonna use it<em>  
><em>Come on come on<em>  
><em>Turn up the music<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Let the music groove you<em>  
><em>Let the melody move you<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>  
><em>Let the music take you<em>  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>When we stuck and can't get free<em>  
><em>No matter what we'll still be singing<em>

_Come on come on_  
><em>Turn up the music<em>  
><em>It's all we got<em>  
><em>We gonna use it<em>  
><em>Feel the beat and just let go<em>  
><em>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>

_Let the music take you_  
><em>Anywhere it wants to<em>  
><em>Come on come on Turn up the music"<em>

"WOOOO!" We all screamed and hugged each other at the same time.

We then started walking back to the hotel. Wen grabbed my hand and we started walking with our hands intertwined.

"So I got an idea for a song," He casually said and I turned around.

"Let me hear it."

_"Listen up_

_This is the story on how we lived_  
><em>The glory of what we did<em>  
><em>It started when we were kids<em>  
><em>With music up in our heads<em>

_She said._" He rapped.

" _I've been out on the edge_

_Breathin' a little bit of fresh air_  
><em>Big dreams, I took a chance<em>  
><em>Held out for everything I've got here<em>

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_  
><em>Hanging on without a fear."<em>

I sang with him,

_"Livin' on a high wire_

_Livin' on a high wire_  
><em>Runnin' through a wildfire<em>  
><em>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<em>  
><em>Walking on a tight road<em>  
><em>No net, high hopes<em>  
><em>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<em>

_Na na na-na-na na na_  
><em>Livin' on a high wire<em>  
><em>Na na na-na-na na na<em>" Everyone else started clapping.

"That was amazing." Stella said.

"It'll need revising though." Mo said.

"Yeah, that was amazing." Charlie said while he walked ahead of us spotting the hotel. "Last one there is a rotten egg." He said and started running.

Then Stella and Scott started running and Mo tried to keep up with them. Wen and I just kept walking.

"So, what's up?" He said casually, I then started laughing.

"I'm not doing anything but walking with you." I told him then he nodded. We then got to the hotel and headed in, I ran to the elevators and quickly shut it before Wen processed what happened.

Tonight was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAYYY!, There's chapter 1 (: Hope you liked it, Reviews = New Chapter <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: :D Thanks for the reviews loviesss x33 Review this one for me too (: _**

**_I'll give you a virtual Lemon :x :) _**

**_P.S Sorry it's been a long time, thank you for all of you that reviewed _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth or any of it's character's, this story may or may not sound like the movie to you but it's not exactly the movie so good day :) Or any of the songs aren't mine.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Livin through a High Wire<strong>

**OLIVIASPOV(As always)**

"Olivia?" I heard a voice say in my ear. "Wake up?"

"Go away..." My voice drifts off, I rolled over to my other side. Then I heard a loud guitar strum in my ear. **(A/N: How much you wanna bet you guys thought it was Wen xD)**

"Ahh!" I yelled and fell off the bed, startled. I heard people laughing, I stood watching Mo, Stella, Charlie, and Wen on the floor laughing.

"You guys are butts." I say and head to my suitcase looking for clothes. I chose a black tank with a blue plaid button up shirt. Plus blue skinny jeans and my black vans. I went to change while they finished their little laughing fest.

I brushed my teeth and hair. I looked in my makeup bag and put on a little of liquid liner and mascara. I grabbed a bottle of lipgloss and put some on and shoved it in my pocket. I looked in the mirror, I looked fine.

I then headed back to the loft to see them playing some weird video game. I squinted my eyes. I passed them pushing forward Wen's head, I then looked straight and ran to my room.

I heard a knock and Wen came in.

"Hey, I brought my piano so we can start to rehearse the new song." He looked shy, I smiled. Victory.

"Cool, I'll go get the sheet music." I went to my binder with all my songs in it. I grabbed the one that said _'Living on a High Wire' _and sat next to Wen and his keyboard.

"Here." I shove the music his way.

He started vocalizing the way the guitar would be played in the beginning. Then he started rapping. I kept vocalizing for him.

"Listen up, This the story on how we lived, the glory of what we did, it started when we were kids with music up in out heads, she said." He then started playing the piano.

"I've been, out on the edge, breathin' a little bit of fresh air. Big Dreams, I took a chance, held out, for everything I got here. I've been feelin' the sparks, circuits, hanging out with out a fear." Then Wen started singing with me.

"Livin on a high wire, runnin through a wildfire, you can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere. Walkin on a tight rope, knowin that high hope, step back. Gonna make it over. Na na, na na na, na na livin on a high wire, na na na na na na livin on a high wire."

I smiled.

"That sounds good." I jumped when I heard Stella's voice.

"Thanks, I just thought of it a couple days ago." I say.

"Yeah, maybe we can practice it when your finished, I wanna know how it sounds with the whole band."

"I already finished it, we were just going over it." I say, feeling pretty confident.

"Okay, let me see it," I handed the music to her. "Yeah, I can do that. Let's try it now." Stella headed to the loft Wen and I after her.

"Guys, look what Wen and Liv made for us to play." I blushed and smiled. "Let's try it out." She handed Charlie and Mo the papers.

I headed to the microphone in the middle of the loft next to the piano. Everybody then moved over here to their designated instruments.

**(** http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com /watch?v=LDzsWWFv_4w Play it now**)**

Charlie tapped his drumsticks against each other.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4" He said tapping them in a beat.

Stella then started the beginning, just how I imagined it.

"This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said" Wen rapped, while Charlie started playing drums.

"I've been out on the edge  
>Breathin' a little bit of fresh air<br>Big dreams, I took a chance  
>Held out for everything I've got here<p>

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<p>

Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<p>

Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire" Mo and I sang while she played the Bass and everyone else jammed out.<p>

"This is the story on how we lived  
>The glory of what we did<br>It started when we were kids  
>With music up in our heads<br>She said" Wen rapped looking at me while he played his piano. I smiled and got ready to sing again.

"Big top, turning around, no clowns  
>I'm running as I hit the ground<br>Front row, big show is sold out  
>So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go<p>

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
>Hanging on without a fear<p>

Livin' on a high wire  
>Runnin' through a wildfire<br>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
>Walking on a tight rope<br>No net, high hopes  
>Step back, I'm gonna make it over<p>

Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire" Mo and I sang again while I took the microphone out and I went to stand by Stella while she sang that part with us, then I move toward Charlie, bobbing my head a little. I then moved toward Wen while I finished the Chorus. I held the microphone to his lips while he rap-sang the next part.<p>

"When it comes to the beat  
>Seeing that the heads are moving<br>Move off your seat  
>Achievement is what we're really doing<br>Freedom of speech  
>I'm in it just to win it<br>I'm springin' and I can see it  
>In the end that you can be it<br>'Cause it's patience, it's statements  
>Famous greatness<br>Movin' 'til you make it through  
>And maybe you can make it too" I smiled and started singing the chorus again.<p>

"Livin' on a high wire  
>You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere<br>Walking on a tight road  
>No net, high hopes<br>Step back, I'm gonna make it over

Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire<br>Na na na-na-na na na  
>Livin' on a high wire" I smiled and looked at everybody.<p>

"Dudes, we did it." Stella hugged Mo and I and brought Charlie and Wen in.

"Yeah." I say and let go of them.

"Maybe next time we perform we can sing this song, it'll be a surprise with them. Or we can do it in the interview we have next week." Stell muttered to herself.

We had an interview next week with the people from GMA. They were expecting a big number than an interview. I smiled.

"If we're going to sing it next week we have to record and then choreograph the whole performance." Mo said, being her OCD self. She loved when everything was in perfect mode.

"Nah, I'd rather we be spontaneous, show people that we're like everybody else, which we are." Stella said while taking off her guitar and slamming herself on the couch.

"Agreed." I say sitting with her turning in the tv. I changed it to MTV and left it there. Then I saw it was our interview from last month. We did each interview separately. It was in mine.

"So Olivia, tell me about your band mates." The reporter asks me. I smile wide and look at her.

"Well, we're just normal people, we play music, we sleep over each others houses. We tell each other secrets. We are a family." I look at her then and cross my legs.

"Wow, that sounds like basic teens. You go to high school and talk about boys with your girlfriends. Talking about boys, I heard there was a little something going on between you and a band mate." She says a devious smile on her face.

"Well, we're all just really good friends, there's nothing going on between any of us, except for probably Mo and Scott. But that's it." I say pretty quickly.

"Oh, so there's nothing going on between you and Wen?" She asks. My face comes to a realization to where she was going.

"Oh, well that's kind of complicated." I say briefly, not wanting to spill my worries to the whole world. Then the screen turned black and went to the office where they we're live.

"Well, let's see what Wendall said about their relationship." The reporter says and I look at the screen hesitantly.

"So Wen, how do you feel about your complicated relationgship with Olivia."

"Well, we're just friends. I mean we do everything together like band mates should." He says looking at the camera. I gasp and look down not wanting to hear more. I get up slowly.

"Liv, they twisted my words around, I swear." He reached for my arm when I started walking away.

"Don't touch me." I say, my voice drenched with venom. He let go and I ran to my room, sobbing.

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys here but I need to update! :D Hope you guys like, I'll update Thursday if I get to it (: Remind me by reviewing, favoriting, subscribe )**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last on 'Lemonade Mouth'_

_"Well, we're just friends. I mean we do everything together like band mates should." He says looking at the camera. I gasp and look down not wanting to hear more. I get up slowly._

_"Liv, they twisted my words around, I swear." He reached for my arm when I started walking away._

_"Don't touch me." I say, my voice drenched with venom. He let go and I ran to my room, sobbing._

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: I bet I probably killed you guys with suspence... . I didn't get alot of reviews though :'( But, I'm currently writing a One-Shot for LM & Wen's POV of this story. :D I'm working my butt off for you guys. :)_**

**_Anyways, Review, Favorite... Etc. ;D Enjoy Chapter 3 _**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth. Or any of the Characters. Or any of the songs. :**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

**Olivia's P.O.V (I'm not going to put this anymore, just assume it's Olivia's Point of View)**

I was currently on the bed, sobbing. I didn't know Wen felt like that. I just wish he would've told me before I actually started falling for him. I started crying again.

I hate the feeling, when noone wants you. Or needs you. I sob some more into my pillow. I then feel someone patting my back.

"What do you want?" I ask my voice raspy from crying.

"I'm sooo sorry, Liv, I didn't mean it to sound like that, you're obviously more than a friend." He said putting his hands under my chin.

"Do you mean it? I don't want to be broken again, Wen, I've had enough of trying to chase you." I say looking into his eyes.

"I know, I promise to take care of you."

After that the rest of the week was pretty much calm, except for the few dates Wen and I went to.

-1 Week later (The interview on GMA)-

I quickly checked my face to see if the mascara had messed up. Nope still perfect. My hair was still straightened perfectly. I wore a pretty white dress with a turquoise and brown cowboy boots. I looked at Wen who looked extremely handsome with his plaid long pants. He wore a brown button-up and a blazer. I smiled at him.

**(P.S This is the 'Livin on a High Wire' interview from the DVD. But instead of her imagine Robin from GMA. Watch it here. On Youtube. I don't own this scene either. .com/watch?v=JgvSWdFloQE )**

"Your live in 5 minutes." The camerman yelled through the mega-phone.

I smile looking at Wen. He smiles back and takes my hand.

"Hey guys, let's go." Stella says and looks between us and raises an eyebrow. I laugh a little and head to the stage with Wen behind me. I sat next to Wen and Charlie. The order we sat in was Stella, Wen, Me, Charlie, Mo, then Scott.

"Your live in 5, 4, 3 ,2, 1." He slowly lowers his voice and mouths '1'.

"Good Morning America, it's Robin Roberts with the band 'Lemonade Mouth'." Robin says looking professional into the camera in front of her. I looked at the camera that was moving from side to side.

"Thanks for coming guys." She smiled. We smiled at her.

"So 8 months ago, you were just normal high school students, and now here you are at the top of the charts, how did you get here?" She says looking at us. The camera moving from Stella to Wen.

"Nobody?" She asks.

"Well, we're just saving that for the movie." Everyone laughs.

"Oh come on, tell me a little bit about how life has changed for you, I mean Charlie, your America's new heart-throb." Wen whistles. I laugh.

"Oh, Charlie." I say while Mo says "Charlie."

"I mean, is there anyone special?"

"Aww, Charlie." I say and lay back on my chair.

He stutters, "Umm, no, noone special," He looks at Mo. "Not yet anyway." He says and smiles.

"Well, speaking of someone special, Scott and Mohini," Mo immediately sits up and starts mouthing 'no' to Robin. "How is your relationship holding up under all this new pressure." She says.

"Relationship, Mohini what relationship?" I hear Mo's dad ask from the audience.

"We talked about this Baba." She says in a whisper shout to her dad.

"We didn't talk about a realationship." He immediately counters.

"No, no actually it's not Mo, it's me." I say immediately regretting it.

"I don't know." I mouth to Wen who was looking at me weird. The crowd clapping and 'Wooo' ing.

Mo looks at Scott. "I have no idea what she's talking about." Scott says raising his hands. Now I know why everyone was looking at me.

"Oh, No, no, no, I mean Me and Wen, we've, umm, we've been dating-ish, I guess." I stutter moving my hands a little. I look at Wen who was looking at me weird. "Haven't we, I mean, we have haven't we? I mean, or not. It's okay." I slump back into my chair.

"No, No, Yeah, yeah. She's, She's my girl." Everyone claps and I smile immensly. I mean we haven't really gone over the details but I guess we're dating.

I take his hand, smiling.

"I guess love is in bloom for Lemonade Mouth." Robin says.

"Okay," Stella starts. "Here's the deal, Robin. Life for us, it's different but, uhh, it's still the same. I mean, the stage is bigger and the crowd is wayy louder. But every night we get out there, we know where we belong."

"And where's that?" Robin says.

"Together. Making the music we love." Stella says patting Wen.

"Yes." Wen says smiling.

"Now if you don't mind, we'd really love to play our new song." She says and we get up. Wen pulls a chair away from me so I can pass through. I smile at him.

"Absolutely and we'd love to hear it." The crowd screams.

I go to the back and hear Robin talking to the Camera.

"Ladies and Gentleman, what a treat, Lemonade Mouth is performing their new song 'HighWire'" I get onto the top of the Windowsill preparing my self. Stella started playing.

**(Just watch the vid, everything that happens there happens here :3)**

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The crowd screams. I smile into the camera while Wen hugs me.

"That was amazing guys. We'll be back with the details of Casey Anthony's trial when we get back. Good Morning America." Robin says and then they turned off the 'Live' signal.

"That was great you guys."Robin says while looking at us.

"Thank you Robin, for having us on your show." Stella says shaking Robin's hand.

"No problem. You guys were amazing." She says then goes to her desk.

"We were awesome!" Stella says. "Bring it in guys." She said putting her hand in the middle. I put it in next, then Wen, then Mo, then Charlie, then Scott.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh." We said all together then spun around.

"Woo!" I say and smile. We then face the audience, some who wanted autographs. I smiled and went to sign a couple of them, and took pictures. I then headed backstage where Wen was.

"So, you wanna go out, I know this amazing place in Times Square." He said while taking my hands.

"Sure. Let's go." I say dragging him.

"Hey Stell, meet you at the hotel." I hear him say quickly while I drag him.

I get a cab and giggle.

"Calm down Liv." Wen says and opens the door for me. I get in.

"Kay." I say when he gets in. It feels weird doing coupley stuff with Wen, but a good kind of weird. He kisses my forehead and cuddle against him.

"You can rest, I'll wake you up when we get there." He says and drift into a quick nap.

**Hope you liked that, I kinda had writers block after the interview, but it came through pretty good :* I won't update until I get at least 10 review, favorites, or story alertss... Hope that's not too much, prob not :D Much Love ! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Last on 'Lemonade Mouth' _

_I get a cab and giggle._

_"Calm down Liv." Wen says and opens the door for me. I get in._

_"Kay." I say when he gets in. It feels weird doing coupley stuff with Wen, but a good kind of weird. He kisses my forehead and cuddle against him._

_"You can rest, I'll wake you up when we get there." He says and drift into a quick nap._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews, Story alerts, favorites(; On with the story :D I've hit 20 reviews :) Thank you! WOOOOOO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder.. I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth, it all belongs to Disney Channel and Mark Peter Hughes. :'( I DO own the plot and my own characters(; P.S The place I'm saying are probably fictional, if you have heard of a store called that it's merely coincidental, except Times Square, duh!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"We're here Olivia." Wen says and shakes me a little. I sit up from his lap, rubbing my face. He pays the cab driver and we walk out together, holding hands.

I look around and see lights. All the lights of Times Square. There was a jumbo television screen that was showing a music video, I think it's E.T by Katy Perry. It was in the end. I look at Wen and he's looking at me. I smile.

"Where are we going?" I ask when he starts moving. He looks both ways then we cross a street. We're across the street in less than a minute.

I look and see this really cool karaoke pizza bar. I gasp.

"That's so cool." I say and walk in with Wen behind me. There was no wait line. The inside was pretty cool, the walls were stacked up with famous people that have sang there or that have eaten there.

"Reservation for Gifford." Wen says.

"Oh yes right this way Mr. Gifford and guest." The waitress says. I finally see what she's wearing. She's wearing a really cool 80s skirt, it's pink and flannel, also she her shirt is white and puffy. She also has a black apron on around her waist with a pocket for her receipt book and a pen. She also has a small notebook for orders.

She sits us down in a booth.

"Here are the menus," She gives menus. "I'll come back in five for your drinks." She walks to the next table.

"Wen, this place is amazing." I say and look at the person at the karaoke singing some song.

"You want to do karaoke?" He asks and I nod. "Okay, go. What do you want to drink?" He asks me before I can leave.

"Regular Coke." I say and walk to the stage and wait for her to be finished. She finishes and people clap for her. I go up to the DJ and look over the karaoke songs.

"Umm, Love you like a love song." I say and he waits for me to signal him. I walk up to the microphone.

"I'm Olivia and I'm going to be singing 'Love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez." I say and nod at the DJ. I look at the screen.

"It's been said and done," I say into the microphone looking at the screen. "Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
>And I guess right now here's another one,<br>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them

You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A center full of miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby," I grab the microphone off the stand and walk to the edge of the stage.<br>_  
><em>"I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pepepepe-peat," I smile and look at Wen.

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are... And I want you to know baby<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe- pe pe-pe-peat

No one can pause  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my heart that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<p>

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song... " I laugh a little and look at the crowd that was currently clapping.

"Encore?" A girl in the back yelled.

"Yeah!" A guy and girl stood up from the side of the stage clapping for me to sing another song. I looked at Wen and he nodded. I smiled and told the DJ to put another song.

I heard the beginning to 'Don't Cha' By The Pussycat Dolls.

"I'm going to ask someone to come up and rap the Busta Ryhmes part, Wen come on. Restart the track DJ." I say while Wen comes up.

"OK (ahh)  
>Yeah (ahh)<br>Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
>Ladies let's go (uhh)<br>Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
>Let me talk to y'all and just you know<br>Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)" Wen raps. He then grabs my hand and spins me around.

"Ya see this shit get hot  
>Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)<br>Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
>Prowl for the best chick<br>Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)  
>Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it<br>Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
>No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve<br>Gimme the number  
>But make sure you call before you leave." He says passes the microphone to me.<p>

"I know you like me (I know you like me)  
>I know you do (I know you do)<br>That's why whenever I come around  
>She's all over you (she's all over you)<br>I know you want it (I know you want it)  
>It's easy to see (it's easy to see)<br>And in the back of your mind  
>I know you should be on with me (babe)." I sing suddenly there was a yell from the audience.<p>

"THAT'S LEMONADE MOUTH!" I looked at Wen and ran quickly. So much for a date.

We hail a cab and go to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry guys ;) Filler. Might not update for a while... I'm so blockeddd ! Grrrr. I'm getting things ready for school :/ BTW I'm going to put a story soon. It's an EZRIA PLL Fic ;) 3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Last on 'Lemonade Mouth'_

_"THAT'S LEMONADE MOUTH!" I looked at Wen and ran quickly. So much for a date._

_We hail a cab and go to the hotel._

**A/N: Dx I can't update another chapter after thiss! I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait, I feeeel so horrible. It's been like three months and I didn't update because of school -.- High school hurts... trust me. (not to scare you people.) Buttt I promise there will be regular updates for this story(: I'm also gonna be writing another original story for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) (: It's a competetion that all ove november you go and make a 20,000 word novel about anything :DDDDDD It's gunna be awesome so in Novemeber expect less updates and more NaNoWriMo :D && D You guys can vote for meee (: I'll be giving you guys the news about how it's going to be ASAP! Plus, I'm thinking about a Contest, but I don't know, any suggestions ? (p.s Update today is more than a thousand words(:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a reminder.. I do NOT own Lemonade Mouth, it all belongs to Disney Channel and Mark Peter Hughes. D: I DO own the plot! :DDDD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Oh My Gosh. We just got chased ten blocks, TEN FREAKING BLOCKS! , by teen girls, and boys.

"Oh my gosh." Wen says, gasping for air.

"You just read my mind." I say and put my hair up with a hair tie.

"Olivia, I'm sorry our date was ruined. I didn't know that was going to happen and then-" I cut him off my putting my hand on his mouth.

"Wen, it. is. okay. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't any of our faults." I say, removing my hand slowly.

"I know, but stillllll, I really wish we didn't have to be one the DL." He says, grabbing my hand. I smile at him while I slowly move closer to him.

"It's not your fault, Wen." I say and smiling at him, widely I might add.

"Okay, fine. But still we could go to another place, it'll be super nice. I promise." He says putting his arm around me and kissing my forehead.

_Swoon._

"Okay." I say, my voice a little squeaky. I hear him chuckle.

"Oh, Livvy, you're something else." He says and I laugh a little, nodding.

"Sir, we're here." The driver says and I smile, turning to the window expecting to see the bright lights of the hotel. Instead I see wilderness and people walking on the sidewalks.

"Central Park, just like you requested." He says and Wen opens his door, dragging me out with him. Wen pays the driver without letting me argue.

"Why are we here?" I ask him once the cab was gone.

"Alone time." He simply states and I smile. Oh, what this boy does to let us have alone time. He's so cute and sweet.

"This is so great." I say and he puts his arm around me and we start walking around the park talking about nothing and everything.

"You know we have to go to school again soon." He says at one point, looking down at me. I nod, waiting for the break up speech.

"Why do you look so sad, Liv?" He says, I look up at him, then blush. Embarrassed about my thoughts.

"Nothing." I say looking down. He laughs.

"Olivia, tell me." He says.

"I was thought you were going to break up with me, because of school." I mutter realizing how stupid that sentence was.

"You thought what?" He says and I repeat the sentence again.

"I heard you the first time, Olivia. You're so silly sometimes. I wouldn't break up with out over that." He says running a hand through his redhead.

"I know, I feel really stupid for even thinking that." I tell him and he smiles down at me. He then leads us to a park bench. I sit down with him and we just look at each other. The moon the only light illuminating his face.

I then notice him to start moving toward me, his eyes on mine. I start moving too, slowly.

Our lips finally connect and they start to move, this way and that. He then deepens it, as I gasp for air.

"Olivia, we have to stop, this is too far." He says and I look up at him, resting my forehead against his. He smiles a cheesy smile, making me smile.

"You're just too cute." Wen says, grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his.

"Same to you." I say and kiss him softly. He then helps me up and we keep walking around the park in the starry night.

* * *

><p>"OLIVIA! WAKE UP!" I hear someone calling my name. Suddenly I felt a breeze.<p>

"YEAH WAKE UP!" I then hear another voice say - I mean yell to me.

"Okay, I'm awake, dang. I can't even sleep in this place." I say getting up.

"You better be." The first voice, Stella, says while I jump out of bed. I roll my eyes.

I get into the bathroom and take a shower. I got dressed and brushed my teeth, I then headed to the loft kitchen.

"So, we're leaving New York tomorrow. Then we have to go to the library everyday after school to study and catch up." Mo says to Nick, while Nick and Charlie are playing some video game on the flat screen.

"Hey Mo." I say and she smiles at me, getting up.

"Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." She says, hugging me.

"Yeah, well with you and Stella's big mouths it would be impossible to stay asleep." I tell her and she giggles a little. I walk to the kitchen where I hear someone making something.

I walk into the kitchen quietly and see Wen trying to take the toast out of the toaster. I quickly tip toe over to him. He finally got the toast out of the toaster. I then grip his shoulders.

"Rawrrr!" I say and he screams, dropping the toast on the counter. He then turns around, grabbing my hands from his shoulders.

"So, it was you." He says looking down at me. I smile and try to release my hands from his. He then suddenly releases them and I start to run from him.

The rest of the day was like this, a lazy day where we played tricks on everyone. It was pretty fun.


End file.
